


Say Something

by Purplehaze811



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely inspired by a great big worlds - say something because i couldn't help but make you want to cry. doesn't have a sad ending though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is another short one! i was listening to say something and couldnt help but imagine this scene. as usual if you wanna chat or ask something come find me at day-dream-haze on tumblr! hope you enjoy!

Say something, Say anything was all Oikawa could think as watched his best friend's back. Was it okay to give up now? After being friends for so long?  
He wanted to scream.  
please let me follow.  
Don't leave me.  
Don't give up on me.  
Oikawa felt so small, so helpless as Iwaizumi's back carried on moving away. He could feel his knees going weak. "Iwa-chan" his voice came out weak almost like a whisper but Iwaizumi still stopped moving. Oikawa closed his eyes and took in a wobbly breath. "I don't want to say goodbye" Tears started to trail down his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry" Iwaizumi's shoulders bunched up by his ears but he remained silent.  
"you're the one"  
Iwaizumi whipped his head round to stare at Oikawa in shock. Oikawa stared back at his best friends tear stained face and smiled shakily. "please don't give up on me yet" A bark of laughter left Iwaizumi's mouth as he started to move towards Oikawa again. His slow pace soon turned into almost running until he crashed into Oikawa and gripped onto his shirt so tightly Oikawa worried it would rip. "say something" Oikawa begged. Iwaizumi wrapped his strong arms around Oikawa until they surrounded him in safety and wetly whispered into his neck "like i would ever give up on you, idiot"


End file.
